


Entitlement

by V_translates (V_fics)



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Biting, Dom/sub Undertones, Episode AU: s12e1-2 Spyfall, F/M, Non-Consensual Touching, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:07:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26517961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V_fics/pseuds/V_translates
Summary: [There is no summary to translate.]
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/The Master (Dhawan)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Entitlement

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Entitlement](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22182517) by [ChrisArieh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisArieh/pseuds/ChrisArieh). 



> @ my usual best enemies crowd, DON'T LOOK AT ME. i just wanted to translate some chinese dw fic... (also thank you ChrisArieh for giving me permission to translate!)
> 
> [There are no author's notes to translate.]

“Oh, no, don’t you dare, Doctor.” The Master spoke softly as the Doctor made her way straight towards him. His lips drew back in a menacing smile, and he drew out every syllable slowly, as though unsheathing a sword from its scabbard inch by inch.

“Doctor.”

His gaze remained fixed on her, and with a nerve-wracking shudder, he licked his lips, a terrifyingly dark gleam in the depths of his eyes.

“I said—kneel.”

The Doctor’s golden hair shone brightly in the sun as she glared back at him. But there was no other option, she would just have to play along for now.

“What?” she asked.

The Master made a show of stretching his fingers around the TCE, the corners of his mouth falling into a frown.

“Oh, Doctor.” He let out a huff and meandered towards her, his expression patient and guiding. “I mean it,” his voice rose to a shout and he aimed the TCE at the frightened crowd. “ **Kneel!** ”

He tilted his head mockingly, smiling at her with that over-the-top grin. The Doctor inhaled sharply, with such force that her shoulders shook, but without a moment’s hesitation, that golden head of hair went down before him. The Master’s delight burst from his chest in a laugh.

But it was too easy, so dull. The excitement dissipated. The Master rubbed a hand over his mouth, motioning for her to _pay attention_.

“Say my name,” he breathed.

His twisted visage reflected in the glare of her eyes.

“Doc- _tor_!” He enunciated sternly, towering over her.

Their eyes met, a discordant crash like metal on metal. The distance closed between them and he let out a sneer, before halting in his lean. His gaze burned through her eyelashes into her shadowed eyes. He gave her a once-over and let out a breath that disturbed the golden strands on her head. When he spoke, it was with a tone sharp enough to cut through the hardest materials in the universe.

“Say. My. Name.”

She looked away.

“Master.”

Her voice sounded like shards of ice.

“Look at me when you say it!” he growled. Then, he took a breath and curbed his rage.

He leaned further over her still form, his fingertips ghosting over the shoulder of her suit jacket. The Master was so close that his breathing tickled the Doctor’s nose, low and ragged. His eyes flashed in a crazed light.

“Now. Call me by my name.”

The Doctor let out an exasperated sigh and looked him straight in the eye. The touch of her smooth jaw burned him with an irritating pain.

“Master.”

He seized her, trembling with a low chuckle. Laughter built in his chest and overflowed.

“Again,” he demanded with the same twisted smile, subconsciously licking his lips. He shook her briefly. “Say it again!”

“Mas…”

“What was that? I can’t hear you.”

He could not help but continue laughing, dropping to his knees, and pulling her close. Gently, tenderly, the Master brushed golden locks behind her ear, and revealed her earring cuff. The Time Lord blew a puff of air at her cheek and felt the other stiffen in surprise. He slunk closer to lick the tip of his tongue against the metal stud.

“You’re always full of surprises, Doctor,” he said against her earlobe, warming under a blush.

Over the Doctor’s shoulder, Ada inched towards the prototype machine gun. The Master pressed the TCE into the back of the Doctor’s neck.

The human retreated.

“How do you feel, Doctor?” He asked with a soft, happy laugh.

Then, without warning, he sunk his teeth into her neck, nibbling and _claiming_. Between his mouth and the TCE jammed into her back, he could feel the Time Lord tremble with anger.

“But, you know,” he murmured into the bite marks, “your Master isn’t done talking yet. I think—”

His free hand activated the teleportation device in his pocket, and a bright light enveloped them both.

“—that you deserve a very, _very_ private punishment.”

**Author's Note:**

> [There are no author's notes to translate.]


End file.
